


La Vie en Rose

by Kittie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alluding to choking, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mentions of dubious consent, Mentions of heat and rut, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Possessive thoughts and wants, Pre-Rut Sex, Slow Sex, but no one is actively choked, pre-heat sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: Do you want me?Yes.





	La Vie en Rose

The sun casts a glow across the sheets, if parted the horizon would greet him with glorious blues and royal purples that mere man would be in awe of. Should be, if he’s honest. The sunrise is the least of his wants at the moment. Currently, Jack lays against his flank with a soft expression on his face, a flush coating his cheeks with a healthy red that speaks of a youth they should have spent not doused in the flames of war. 

 A house, white picket fence, three kids, and a big dog was the ideal that made Gabriel shudder in disgust. They have a house, bought in light of situations that were no longer par the course; the fence isn’t white but it’s certainly secure to his paranoia’s greatest desire; no kids, not for a lack of trying; and the dog sleeps in the living room during Jack’s heats.

 “Mmmnh?” 

 The words are soft, the body next to him shifts as warmth coats his flank. Jack nestles into him with a soft sound, a reaching hand that Gabe redirects to the top of his thigh. The noise that breaches Jack’s throat is unsatisfied but they both know Jack to be incapable of eloquence this early into cycle. 

 “Rest, baby, you need it.” Large fingers card into the blissfully soft texture of his mate’s terrible bed head. His hair sticking up every which way leaves his hand buzzing with the after touch. He’s cute in these moments where the outside world doesn’t get to invade; the way his lashes flutter darkly in contrast with the paleness of his skin, the way his breath is released in soft puffs against his knee. Gabriel has a realization of loving a man so deeply and purely, every inch of him reads perfection.

 Time passes with very little movement between them. Jack’s hands become steadily more incessant to touch and feel what exposed skin he can get his hands on. Gabe doesn’t let him out right, trying to force the calm before his mate pushes himself to an early frenzy. 

 Heat wins, time uncaring to Gabriel’s plight to let Jack gain as much energy before their driven need to have and take. The cusp of his own cycle sits heavily upon his shoulders, a low burn of aggressive and possessive needs wills him to pin his mate’s wandering hands from grasping onto his half hard arousal. 

 “We’re going to do this at my pace, okay, baby? Nod so I know you heard me.” Jack’s nodding is slow and delirious, Gabriel isn’t a fan of the first fuck when Jack starts his cycle. He’s too pliant, too soft for the man of action he loves. He likes the fight, the need to dominate and take what Jack so willingly gives him. It feels to dubious but Jack tells him prior to his heats how Gabe’s the only he’ll ever do this will, the only one he ever wants to do this with-- and it settles something inside himself to remember that. Jack consents at every part of his, written and verbal. Written by marriage contract and verbal with every response to Gabriel’s inquiry.

  _Do you want me?_

  _Yes._

 It’s sickening, the craving for validation, even if he’s been mated to this man for nearly seven years but there is no greater turn on, for himself, than to have overwhelmingly enthusiastic consent. Boy, does Jack have some very enthusiastic consent when it comes to their coupling.

 Gabriel moves Jack over himself, the omega sits on his waist in a half slouch as if he’s trying to regain the ground beneath his feet. A hand moves to cup his face, thumb brushing high cheek bones that Gabe has been smitten with for years. A soft sound, loving in its origin, falls from Gabriel’s ribs. How can he, such a lowly man capable of such horrendous things, deserve something as a man the trusts him implicitly? There is no greater bond than what they have, death do them part. 

 “Gabriel?” Jack utters in such a deep tone it jars Gabriel from his inner musings. The hand moves lower to hold against Jack’s throat in a mockery of ownership. 

 “Shhh, baby, you’re going to get what you want. I just… want to savor this. It’s been awhile since we…” It’s hard to admit the lack of time they’ve had in recent. Was it Cairo or Vancouver since their last tryst? He wishes this weren’t to become a hormone riddled mess with his rut clawing in his bones or Jack’s heat slicking his thighs with a need running through his veins that only Gabriel can provide relief for, “I’m sorry.”

 There’s a movement on top of them as Jack shifts, eased back so that Gabe catches on his ass. It’s a nice feeling if the breath that leaves both of them is anything to go by.

 “Stop that, Gabe, seriously,” Jack starts, fingers behind himself slipping in to spread him more than his body naturally does, “I, ah, want you. The fight was, fuck, stupid. Can you just--” Gabriel nods and switches Jack’s hand for his own. Jesus, Jack sucks him in so easily. How close is he to a frenzy? How soon until--, “Gabe, baby, love of my life, stop thinking and make love to me.”

 They both pause before the tension dissipates. They laugh, shaking heads before Gabe works Jack open in earnest. The hand against Jack’s throat tightens in fractions until Jack can’t make words, he can only ride the thickness of Gabe’s hand in a pathetic attempt to reach the completion to start the beginning of their inevitable end. 

 “Switch with me. I need-- I need--” Gabe’s mouth opens and closes with half words and statements. For the Alpha in the room, he’s too tightly wound against Jack’s need. A nod from his mate has him withdrawing and laying his lover so sweetly against the mattress. The dip, the cool shift on his overly heated body as the fan pushes air against his sweating back is glorious. He forgets the sheer heat they create in these moments.

 “Alpha, you’re drifting. Rut?” Jack asks, so sweetly as a need to pin and take startles Gabe out of his reverie. The word Alpha rings so heavenly in his ears, an echo of a primal need to assert himself for his mate. Provide him with the relief his desired needs so much. It’s intoxicating, the power at his fingertips as he lifts Jack’s hips to slot himself against the hottest, wettest heat his body has ever known, “Gabe?” The question makes Gabriel lick his lips, the irises of his eyes are engulfed but his pupils. A cool hand pets his cheek and he nuzzles it. The scent of mate, home, and love saturate the skin. He never wants to leave.

 “‘M fine. Hyperfocused. Wanna fuck? Gonna be good for you. Always am.” Gabe babbles forward and Jack, damn him, has the softest look on his face as he allows his Alpha entrance. The head slips in as Jack greedily sucks him in. They both groan at the pop, the way Jack tightens and releases while his body works through the confusing mess of want and need.

 “Fuck, Jackie, baby, you’re so god damn hot,” Gabe starts as he slowly pumps himself deeper with every lazy thrust. The burn to ruin Jack is there but it’s an urge that can be ignored while he has the right of mind to do so. Jack arches back against him, shoving him deeper, deeper, deeper, until thighs met. 

 Fuck, he’s slipping down the edge of a hot knife, sweat builds in his temples as he struggles to keep his composure. Jack fairs no better, panting as he pulls nearly all the way out. The drag causes his sweet, beautiful Omega to keen in sheer want, a bubbled sound that leaves him wrecked beyond a shadow of a doubt. They both pant, breathes in unison. 

 “Alpha--”

 “Omega--”

 They look at each other and Gabe misses the blue in Jack’s eyes, the ocean has turned rough and left him aching in the abyss as Jack growls and pushes against him. Out of sheer instinct, Gabriel growls and slams home, hand back on Jack’s neck. The grip is loose but the warning is there. 

  _Do not move._

 The rhythm builds, each drags becomes harder and shorter with every pass. Jack hasn’t stopped making sounds, and the filth that drips from Gabriel’s lips is as mindless as it is crude. He wants everything Jack has to offer; his life, his soul, his body, his unwavering loyalty--everything else Jack already gives him in strides. 

 The world fades around them. Jack’s voice is the only reminder that breath needs to be taken, the expanse of skin leaves him drunk on a need to provide his Omega with the release required to bring him relief. The cloying feel of his knot catching, bringing Gabe closer and closer. He barely has enough clarity to pull out and push Jack onto his stomach to complete inside, knot blown within milliseconds of finding himself clenched by Jack’s shaking body.

 How many times has Jack cum? He can’t remember. Three, at the very least. His face is flushed with sweat and Gabriel barely feels his orgasm as he pulses. One isn’t enough to sate his rut. It’ll take days to ease the thunderous roar of his blood but for now, it’s enough to lazily grind into Jack heat while his mate breathes in the scent mingled on the sheets. 

 This is the easy part, the slow come down after an orgasm. The ability to be themselves before biological need thrusts them into the cycle of any attempt to procreate. It’s so clinical in his mind, it has to be to stop himself from resetting too early. 

 “Baby?” Gabriel murmurs, leaning to press his face against the back of Jack’s neck. The mating bite, in all its ragged glory, greets him against a pale shoulder. The skin is silvered, long since healed and proud holds their bond within the tissue. A feeling overwhelms him, love and affection run rampant in his body. He wants to love and cherish this man for the rest of their natural born lives and what comes after. 

 “I love you.” Gabriel speaks to sweat soaked skin as his hips jerk when Jack jostles him to turn. Their eyes only meet when his lover pulls him from the scent glands against his neck. The ocean meets amber, both eyes showing similar affection. 

 “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> beta read, im exhausted and hope this is ok
> 
> i really want to write more but im a tired college kid that needs to make money to live rip
> 
> Buy me a ko-fi? https://ko-fi.com/R5R85YDO
> 
> if you like my content or leave comments/reviews/etc
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
